This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Over this year-3 of phase-II Center development, Core A has continued to serve effectively to: steer scientifically thematic program and faculty development;deliver focused mentoring; guide resource utilization; provide national interactions and career development opportunities;and to further build our Center via the successful recruitment of outstanding new junior and senior faculty. Internal and External Advisory Committees (IAC, EAC) continue to provide critical input on research projects for merit, impact, clinical relevance, and progress. Mentoring on projects, grant proposals, publications, and career development also occurs via direct investigator-mentor pairings, and this is reinforced via IAC and EAC activities. Decisions on faculty recruitment, hires, and possible advancement are further influenced via this core, and its constituents. Core A and its defined components also interact with clinical and educational arms of our parent medical center, and with our Institute's external scientific advisory board. These interactions likewise bolster career development. Overall, Core A has evolved to comprise an important and quite productive hub. Core A also has continued to contribute sponsorship for a robust invited seminar series, as well as new joint sponsorship of an outstanding Summer Symposium in Stem Cell Biology (with the Jackson Laboratory and MDIBL).